


I Play Pokemon Go Everyday

by orphan_account



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: I KNOW IT'S MY DESTINY, POKEMON YEAH, Pokemon, gotta catch em all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here's a tutorial on how to play pokemon if you are a bored stickman.





	I Play Pokemon Go Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Animation vs Pokemon

It's 12 pm again which means it's break time for Orange and Alan. Before Alan leaves to get some lunch, a pop sound is heard,

[You watch Steven Universe right?] Since when did Orange start watching Steven Universe, Alan thought to himself. But he went back to his art program to reply,

[Yes, why?]

[Do you think Jasper can smell?] [She has a gem in her nose and I wonder if she smells her gem or nothing at all?] All Alan can do is stare at the stick figure witha 'wtf why are you asking me about this' face. Instead, Alan grabs his gaming console to open Pokemon and connected it to his computer. He then left to get his lunch.

[Works everytime.] Orange jumped and typed Stickfights.com to get his friends so they can play Pokemon with him.


End file.
